project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Elekid Line/DPPt
Electabuzz is obtainable only in Platinum, on Route 222 as a common encounter during the day, and a slightly less common one at night. An Electirizer can be found at the Valley Windworks. Additional ones can be held by wild Electabuzz. Ah Electivire, subject of many a joke in the competitive scene for a wide range of reasons. However within the context of a nuzlocke, this rather different Electric-type Pokémon brings a lot to the table. 123/95/95 is a good offensive spread in game and its coverage options, particularly in Platinum leaves it able to prepare for many situations, including demolishing other Electric-types through its ability granting both an immunity and a speed boost as well as having access to the Earthquake TM. Even if you can't evolve due to the trade requirement, Electabuzz is not terrible either, with access to Psychic among other options. However the line in general has issues dealing with strong physical attackers, which may prove to be its undoing if you are not careful. Important Matchups * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Jolteon lacks a way to hit Electivire neutrally outside of Quick Attack, and baiting a Charge Beam/Thunder Wave from this Pokémon can be helpful in dealing with the rest of his team. Raichu can hit you for reasonable damage through Focus Blast and Signal Beam but its fragility should result in it going down quickly to Electivire's physical options, especially Earthquake. Luxray may be problematic if your Electivire has a poor speed stat, although getting a Motor Drive boost before hand should be enough to do it in with Earthquake, even more so if male due to Luxray's Rivalry. His own Electivire can be extremely dangerous thanks to Giga Impact, and a crit will OHKO, however provided you have more than 126 speed you will outrun it and 2HKO with Earthquake. * Rival (Pokémon League): '''Thunderbolt effortlessly 1HKOs Staraptor, although in order to avoid having nearly half of your Pokémon's hp shaved off, it is recommended that you have more than 126 speed to avoid Close Combat. The other Pokémon that has Close Combat, Heracross shares a 2HKO between it and Electivire's Fire Punch but the beetle is slower naturally. Floatzel is a free OHKO with your Electric move of choice, and even if Floatzel outspeeds, its most powerful move (Crunch) is a 4HKO if Electivire is at level 50, which realistically, it should be higher than. Meanwhile Roserade can only 3HKO with Giga Drain, while either Flamethrower or Fire Punch are 2HKOs, the later being more certain due to the healing properties of Giga Drain. Snorlax 2HKOs with Earthquake, which seems awkward to deal with until you remember Low Kick does the same, and there is no way that Electivire should be outsped. In regards to his starter, Empoleon is Thunderbolt fodder, Infernape is a 2HKO with Psychic/Earthquake but Focus Blast does the same to Electivire, which needs 144 speed to outrun the monkey and Torterra just kills you with Earthquake unless you crit with Ice Punch first, although a shuca berry weakens Earthquake to the point where it should be doable. * '''Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Thunder Punch/Thunderbolt is enough to deal with both Yanmega and Vespiquen, and Fire Punch/Flamethrower gets similar results against Scizor and Heracross. Earthquake is the best option for taking out Drapion, however it can only 3HKO you at best with Cross Poison if you are at level 60, so Thunderbolt is also an option since it 2HKOs as well. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Implying a physical based Electric-type has a place in this fight. Electivire cannot even learn Grass Knot to take out her Golem/Rhyperior/Whiscash for the disrespect either, just stay away on the pain of death by Earthquake. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Infernape is less threatening than it was in the paired versions due to the level decrease, just be wary of crits and Mach Punch at low percents. The same applies to Rapidash, although Sun boosted STAB moves hurt regardless. Houndoom can be dangerous if it crits or is in the sun, however Earthquake should be enough to come out on top otherwise, the same goes for Flareon. His new ace, Magmortar is pretty easy to deal with outside of Sun, with Earthquake KOing faster than Flamethrower and Hyper Beam. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): '''A whole bunch of frail Psychic-types for Electivire to punch, just be careful around Alakazam and Gallade in particular, they pack a mean punch. Also don't worry about Bronzong, it can only 4HKO with Earthquake in comparison to Fire Punch's 2HKO if you leveled for Cynthia. * '''Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Electivire can put in good work here, while Spiritomb is an exercise in patience due to its high bulk and lack of weaknesses, it will eventually go down to Thunderbolt/Punch. Roserade hits relatively hard through Sludge Bomb, getting close to a 2HKO, however it is slower than Electivire and Fire Punch should be a OHKO. Togekiss is in a similar boat although Aura Sphere is unlikely to 3HKO while Thunder Punch is a 2HKO. Milotic is the reason why Thunder Punch is the better option in this fight as Mirror Coat is fatal if it counters a Thunderbolt, which does about 55-65%. Lucario is the exact same as Roserade, just missing out on a 2HKO with Aura Sphere and getting demolished by Fire Punch in response. Garchomp OHKOs you with Earthquake, and a crit demolishes any plans of using a shuca berry for style points. Besides Ice Punch is only a 2HKO and you need 167 speed to outpace it at equal levels. * Post-Game: Electivire just keeps on doing what it does best, punching stuff and abusing its coverage movepool. Just don't send it out against things with STAB Earthquake. Moves As an Elekid in the paired versions, your Pokémon will start with the following moves: Quick Attack, Leer and Thundershock. At level 10, the line gets interesting coverage in the form of Low Kick, which while not very useful in the early game due to its weight mechanic, can be a potent option in the late game. Level 16 brings Swift which is a decently powered Normal-type option in the early game. Shock Wave at level 19 is a welcome upgrade over Thundershock and as thus, should replace it. Next comes Light Screen at level 25, which is a potential option for team support, although Electabuzz and Electivire are more offensively focused than supporters. The last move that Elekid learns before evolving is ThunderPunch at level 28, which may have a place on Electivire, although unless it has a special attack lowering nature or a wild gap in IVs, Thunderbolt tends to be stronger due to the power gap. As an Electabuzz, Discharge comes at level 37, although you've had access to the stronger Thunderbolt through TM for a while now. Speaking of which, Electabuzz tries to learn Thunderbolt naturally at level 42. Beyond that, Screech at 52 is pointless and Thunder comes significantly later than you gain access to the TM. The only thing Electivire adds to this display through level is Giga Impact at level 67, which has the same problem as Thunder and the recharge turn sucks on a Pokémon whose physical defense can be questionable at times. Through TMs and tutors are where the line truly shines in regards to movepool. Ranging from Earthquake, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Psychic, Rock Slide and Focus Blast as TM options, to the elemental punches via tutor, the line finds its offensive punch here. It also gets a range of status moves that are of note, such as Substitute which pairs nicely with Focus Punch, Toxic, Thunder Wave and Taunt. Recommended moveset: Thunderbolt / Thunder Punch, Flamethrower / Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Psychic / Earthquake / Rock Slide / Low Kick Recommended Teammates *'Water-types:' Electivire does not like facing off against Ground-types that want to hurt it with their STAB moves. As it turns out, several Water-type Pokémon are thankful for Electivire's ability to use Electric-types as setup chances and access to Flamethrower lets it cover those pesky Grass-types. In response, the Water-types wash away or freeze over the problematic Ground-type Pokémon threatening Electivire. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include, among others:'' Empoleon, Gyarados, Gastrodon Azumarill, Octillery and Mantine *'Flying-types:' Once more, these Pokémon benefit from Motor Drive granting Electivire free switch-ins on opposing Electric-types and their immunity to Ground-type moves helps Electivire in destroying all before it. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include, among others:'' Staraptor, Crobat, Gyarados and Yanmega * Grass-types: Access to Fire Punch/Flamethrower and Psychic atop its STAB moves allow Electivire to provide a solid answer to the many types that trouble Grass Pokémon. In exchange they provide an additional layer of support against Ground-type moves as well as potentially granting status support. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include, among others:'' Torterra, Roserade, Tangrowth and Abomasnow Other Elekid's stats Electabuzz's stats Electivire's stats * What Nature do I want? '''Electivire's pretty flexible in terms of offensive pressure, so something like Naive would probably be best in order to patch up its speed stat without hampering either attacking stat. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? The best time to evolve would be level 43, since that's when Electabuzz learns Thunderbolt naturally if you're being stingy with renewable TMs, but it should be an Electivire by Volkner, particularly if it is to see combat in the gym. * How good is the Elekid line in a Nuzlocke? Surprisingly good overall, it has enough coverage to deal with most threats and has enough bulk and speed to not be a issue most of the time. I would keep a stock of shuca berries if you need it to deal with things with Earthquake mind you though. Better than Luxray as a physically focused Electric-type and a solid lategame pick up. * Weaknesses: '''Ground * '''Resistances: Electric, Steel, Flying * Immunities: '''Electric (Electivire only) * '''Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Fire, Water, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:To be reviewed